Flaithri
|place = 11/18 |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 2 |days = 24 }} Flaithri is a Quarian originating from Mass Effect, and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 11. 'Survivor Fan Characters 11' Episode 1: I Can Smell the Sexual Tension Mariano started off with a nice meet and greet and Juiced Up led Flaithri and the other guys to build the shelter. Flay and Artemis later formed a close bond when he told her that his shelter was to help him stay alive and it makes him weaker as an extension. The two made an alliance and began looking for the idols that made the twist for SFC11. Since they were the only two looking, they managed to find the Idol of Power and they played it for their tribe, securing an immunity win. Episode 2: Purgatory Has a Buffet Flaithri is informed what Dwayne makes for the tribe, an irrigation system, and is surprised to see how passive Dwayne really is. Flay invites Dwayne into his alliance with Artemis and Whitney, and Dwayne accepts it. He later specifies to Whitney that they need to find the idols, and when Juiced Up, Claus, and Casey see this they are angry and want to challenge him for leadership, which leads Angel to join Flay's alliance. Episode 3: I Talk to Trees Flaithri congratulates Whitney on finding the idol, the power to sit 2 people out from each tribe. He and Artemis then go and talk to Sunflower, who hasn't been talking to anyone and has been growing a flower garden, and they offer her an alliance with them, Dwayne, Whitney, and Angel, excluding Juiced Up, Claus, and Casey. Sunflower deems this unethical and doesn't give a response. Later Juiced Up comes to Flaithri asking for a truce to vote Angel out because she complains a lot, and Flay tells this to Angel, who isn't surprised. Casey later on ruins the fish which Flay is glad because they now have a different reason to vote Casey out. Before tribal council, he has a talk with his alliance about voting Casey but possibly splitting the vote, but since they disagree he talks to Artemis and Whitney alone, but Whitney blows the possibility out of the water, and at tribal council Flaithri finds another idol hidden in the voting urn, and Casey is voted out as planned. Episode 4: Living Life on the Edge Flaithri returns to camp trying to settle out differences with Juiced Up and Claus, but both feel like they've been betrayed and demand that Flay take out one of his own allies. Flay reveals that he wanted to get Claus and Juiced Up onto his side and have the tribe work together, but knows it wont happen. Artemis and he agree on Artemis not having Juiced Up and Claus on her bad side but they can be on Flay's bad side, and he doesn't have a problem with this. Episode 5: You're a Cute Little Cynic While Flaithri enjoys the sunrise Angel comes and talks to him, and he talks about how she hasn't really had a specific purpose on the tribe. Because of that he names Angel the tribe strategist, which she doesn't mind because she's been doing that anyways. When Crisco comes to the Mariano tribe to raid, he talks with Flaithri about he idols at camp, but he threatens him and says that he wants to get rid of his own tribe and team up in the merge, and Flay sees this as a good offer and doesn't want to say no immediately, something Artemis disagrees with. Episode 6: I See A Little Kitty Kitty In The Bushes Flaithri, Artemis, and Sunflower search for the hidden immunity idol for their tribe. Flay comments that Whitney told him Juiced Up and Claus may have the idol, but Flay doubts this. He also says how he knows Artemis disagrees with some of the stuff he does, but knows what he's doing is the best way to do it. Later his alliance discusses whether to play the double tribal council idol and throw it or not, and he is split between Angel and Artemis and chooses to abstain alongside Sunflower. Episode 7: This is a Setup for a Terrible Sitcom Flaithri and his alliance talk about playing the mutiny that Angel found, and who should go and who should stay behind with Juiced Up and Claus, who Flaithri thinks will be mutinying over to them after the mutiny. On Day 20, played her Mutiny Idol which allowed for a mutiny to occur. In response, [[Tialayla] mutinined to Mariano, and Artemis, Dwayne, Flaithri, and Sunflower mutinied to Hantz. Flaithri isn't shocked that Crisco had been lying to him about Tialayla and Paine being the leaders of Hantz, and still wants to work with him, and doesn't care if old Mariano doesn't trust him. He says that he wants to use Crisco to take out Dwayne, who has becoming a big threat to him. He later has a conversation with Crisco about him lying to Mariano, but makes a deal to vote out Paine, and tells Artemis this. Flay explains that he needs Crisco as an ace up his sleeve when Mariano cannibalizes itself. Before tribal council, Flay switches the vote just in case Crisco is lying and gives Paine the idol. Eli informed Mariano what Crisco had been doing for the past 21 days in tribal council. Eli described Crisco as Russell Hantz and Flay as Rob Mariano and that they would go to the end with Artemis, who, unlike Flay, wanted to get rid of Crisco after the speech and convinced her tribe members to do the same, resulting in Crisco's unanimous elimination. Episode 8: We're Eating the Dumb Fish Now Flaithri isn't happy with how the vote went and had hoped that it went the way he wanted, but he knew Eli knew what he had planned, so he had to get rid of Crisco. He gathers his alliance and tells them that Paine is the new target for elimination. With the double tribal council looming, Flaithri makes a deal with Paine that if he voted off Eli he could be in their alliance and vote off Dwayne. At tribal council, when it seemed like Sunflower was going to quit, she played the Mariano idol on Eli and Flaithri was voted out with 2 votes from Eli and Paine. Voting History Gallery |-| General= Flaithri Sprite Sheet.png Flaithri Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 11= Flaithri1.png| Flaithri2.png| Flaithri3.png| Flaithri4.png| Flaithri5.png| Flaithri6.png| Flaithri7.png| Flaithri8.png| Flaithri9.png| Trivia *Flaithri is the second alien on SFC. **Like Al, Flaithri was the leader of his tribe. Category:11th Place Category:Mariano Tribe Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 11 Contestants Category:Mass Effect